<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Jungle Smell by GimbleGamble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240802">Sweet Jungle Smell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble'>GimbleGamble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, It's not just the ears and tails, Kinda?, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyhermits - Freeform, Rough Sex, Scents, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, additional anatomical wonders, don't mind me just adding tags I forgot to add, fancy way of saying cat/dog ears and tails, minesona shipping, no parrots were harmed in the making of this fic, smut has arrived, this was gonna happen sooner or later, transformation mid boneage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you follow parrots and a vaguely familiar scent into the jungle? Ren's about to find out.</p><p>Kind of a part 2 to our Jellie Potion story... If you know you know ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RenBo, RenDog/MumboJumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Follow Your Nose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curiosity did <em>what</em> to the Dog?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo! I miss writing (´ . .̫ . `)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was the panicked squawking and eventual scattering of a whole bunch of parrots that brought Rendog by the edge of the jungle and the vaguely familiar sweet scent that drew him deeper into the foliage. He couldn't help himself, following his nose trying to remember where he first encountered the scent.</p><p>It filled him with a sort of panicked energy, making him move faster through the leaves and vines, it only grew more frantic as he felt himself getting closer to the source. The trail ended at a small clearing surrounded by tall jungle trees, there was nothing out of place at first glance but he felt the need to investigate, absentmindedly licking his lips.</p><p>The closer he looked at his surroundings the more worried he got. There were obvious signs of disturbance, a broken branch here, misplaced concrete blocks there, a bit more digging unearthed a communicator covered in fine red dust. Opening the screen only confirmed his suspicions. It was Mumbo’s. He frantically looked around seeing no sign of the tall redstoner.</p><p>"Mumbo?" he called out, he felt adrenaline kick in as the sound of rustling came from over head, his eyes darted to the vast canopies above, searching for the source of the noise. He spots a patch of black directly above him and recognizes the suit.</p><p>"Ren?” Mumbo’s voice was shaky as he peered down, but as he saw Ren he visibly calmed down “Ren! thank gods you're here!" he called back down, momentarily releasing his death grip around the trunk, the relief was palpable in his voice "I- I got stuck and my communicator fell"</p><p>Ren's eyes widened as he figured out why the smell was familiar, the cat ears were back accompanied by the tail. Oh... and Mumbo was stuck on a tree again.</p><p>Déjà vu</p><p>"Mumbo what on earth happened? I thought Doc took care of those a couple of weeks ago?" Ren yelled back up, bewildered.</p><p>"I'm not sure, I was working on my base when they popped back in" even at the distance Ren could hear the frustrated groan in his voice.</p><p>"uhh are you okay with me being here? last time didn't go so well" Ren sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Mumbo paused, squinting as he observed Ren from afar.</p><p>"are you gonna chase me again?"</p><p>"n...no..?" Ren nervously licked his lips.</p><p>"your tail says otherwise!" Mumbo snorted, seeing Ren’s tail wagging up a storm.</p><p>"I-I can't control my tail dude! but you have my word I promise I'm not gonna chase you"</p><p>"... fine" Mumbo sighed, can’t quite hide the amused little smile on his face.</p><p>“how did you get up there anyways?” Ren asked, rummaging around his inventory to search for anything to help in their current situation. Thankfully he was in the middle of working on his base so he had a lot of supplies on hand. He heard Mumbo hesitate and it drew his gaze back upwards in confusion.</p><p>“well... there were <em> parrots </em>” he replied quietly, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“you were… chasing parrots?” Ren snorted, momentarily distracted from his search with the mental image of Mumbo pouncing around the forest chasing birds. Mumbo groaned, embarrassment painting his cheeks red.</p><p>“can I please get down now?” he whined, Ren held his breath, determined to tamp down this laughing fit, he cleared his throat and went back to his inventory.</p><p>“uhhh okay, I think I have some scaffolding here, you think you can handle it dude?”</p><p>“I guess? Doesn’t hurt to try” Mumbo shrugs. Ren got to work, climbing up the scaffolding as he built it.</p><p>“have you told xisuma that this happened yet?” He asked as he got to the halfway point, the redstoner shook his head.</p><p>“I dropped my communicator before I could. I got... distracted”</p><p>“we better inform him as soon as possible” Ren finally arrives up at Mumbo’s level  “how did Doc fix it the first time around?” with that Mumbo froze, a slow creep of red covering his skin.</p><p>“I- ah well…” he trailed off, face getting even redder as he squirmed in his seat. Ren gulped.</p><p>The smell was… getting stronger. Ren felt his mouth water and a weird tingling run up his spine. <em> What on earth </em>. He gripped the scaffolding tighter, feeling his head swim. Mumbo was looking at him with concern while his lips moved, was he saying something? He shook his head to focus.</p><p>“are you ok Ren?” Mumbo asked, Ren stared at his lips, confused as he felt his face flush. <em> Was he okay? </em> He cleared his throat and chuckled nervously.</p><p>“l-let’s just go down yeah?” he offers his hand to Mumbo, who takes it with a quick nod. Ren reels internally as he feels how cool Mumbo’s hand was on his. Or was <em> he </em> burning up? It sure felt like it.</p><p>As they descended, Ren felt Mumbo’s grip on his hand tighten, If he wasn’t so focused on his rapidly beating heart he’d probably notice some things with their resident spoon, like his erratic breathing or the lazy swish of his tail.</p><p>They almost make it down without incident, with Ren focused on his grip on the scaffolding and Mumbo not really focused on anything in particular, but then Mumbo’s foot slipped causing him to fall a relatively short distance, accidentally pulling Ren down with him. He falls on top of Mumbo with the redstoner’s legs around his waist.</p><p>They both freeze in place, both their faces red as tomatoes.</p><p>Ren’s eyes widened as the sweet smell <em> blooms </em> from Mumbo. <em> Smell</em>. He sniffs at the side of Mumbo’s neck lightly at first, then deeply. <b> <em>Smell</em></b>. Ren shudders and licks his lips, pressing his whole body closer to Mumbo. </p><p>“<em> Mumbo </em> , <em> what? </em>” His voice was quiet and breathy, bordering on a whisper. He felt Mumbo’s arms wrap around him and a low rumble emanate from the redstoner’s chest.</p><p>“Ren” he whispers “uh, can you help me maybe?” he asked with a whimper, clutching at Ren like his life depended on it. Ren feels something rigid press against him. He gulped.</p><p>“h-how?” Oh his body definitely knew <em> how </em>, it knew ever since he first caught a whiff of that sweet mind numbing smell weeks ago in the shopping district, but Ren is nice, he’s a nice guy, he needed to be sure. Mumbo bucks up against him and his thoughts stutter to a stop.</p><p>He feels something deep and primal rear its ugly head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been a while yes? How is everybody? I miss you guys over here at Ao3. I haven't been able to read fanfics for a long <em>long</em> while ಥ‿ಥ. My 'to read' list is getting longer by the week lol.</p><p>So this one's pretty short as well, just two chapters in fact, but I'm not exactly sure when the second chapter's gonna drop, I've learned my lesson with the whole putting an update date thing lol.</p><p>Oh! we also have a fairly new tumblr! which is basically an ask box for the spicier stuff. So if you have any burning questions of the spicy smutty variety do drop them at spicygambles dot tumblr dot com. Anons on too so if you don't have a tumblr you can still ask questions. Despite this we don't really get too explicit on it (・–・;)ゞ. Maybe thats on me lol.</p><p>Anyways thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They're in a car going down a hill.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren has his foot on the brakes while Mumbo just shoved a brick on top of the accelerator.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp... I didn't mean to post this on April first but I literally just finished editing this and I don't want to make you babes wait any longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ren jumped, scooting back as he pinched his nose trying desperately to block his senses. It was far too late though if the warmth spreading through his body was any indication, feeling himself respond to Mumbo’s need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steady, </span>
  <b>
    <em>steady</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be good if Ren lost control right now, not at all, he doesn’t want to… to hurt Mumbo. It’ll be fine though! He had plenty of practice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grit your teeth and count to ten</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mumbo looks at him through half-lidded eyes and he suddenly forgot what comes after four.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo sat up, dazed and blushing to high heavens. He was positively </span>
  <b>boiling</b>
  <span> in his suit and in his feverish state, he decided that the best solution would be to undress himself. The fact that he feels… sensitive, desire thrumming under his skin, was irrelevant…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s mouth starts to water as the scent basically enveloped him, stronger and more enticing than ever. He felt a growl build up in his throat and his clothes tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo managed to get his suit jacket off and dropped it on the jungle floor. The tie went easily enough but he did encounter some trouble with the buttons on his shirt as his trembling fingers slipped on the tiny things. Frustrated, he turned to Ren, dropped on all fours, and crawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh. No.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p><span>Ren wheezed, he could feel his own heart beat loudly in his chest. </span><em><span>Want, want,</span></em> <b><em>want</em></b><span>, echoing in his head on repeat. He feels the grip on his self control loosen just a tiny bit.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Ren?” Mumbo licked his lips “have you always smelled this… good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren jerks in place as hands slowly trail their way up his torso, tentative and feather light, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it isn’t helping. They left a trail of warmth and goosebumps in their wake, ghosting higher and higher until they gently cupped his face, bringing him closer and making him open his eyes, which he didn’t even remember closing in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in and out slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It really wasn’t helping, Mumbo just smells so... </span>
  <b>damn </b>
  <b>
    <em>good</em>
  </b>
  <span>. There was a strain and the feeling of his clothes ripping at the seams, </span>
  <em>
    <span>There goes that shirt then</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He whines, leaning in to plant a kiss at the corner of Mumbo’s mouth as a beg for permission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a simple turn of the head their lips finally connect. Ren pounces and deepens the kiss immediately, his tail wagging up a storm. Mumbo melts at the sheer intensity of it all, and throws his arms around Ren’s neck for support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was sloppy and dripping with desperation, they barely had time to breathe with Ren so achingly trying to taste every inch of Mumbo’s mouth. There was a sharpness in Mumbo’s canines that he swears isn’t there any other day and it drove him wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They parted with hesitation, mostly to let the redstoner breathe, and Ren couldn’t help but to marvel at his face, perfectly red, and perfectly wanting. He winced as the familiar pain settled, his muscles shifting under his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh gods help him. Ren is clutching at any strand of self control he can. The loud part of his brain is screaming at him to rip all of Mumbo’s clothes off and fuck him then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another ripping noise, this time he registers his grip on Mumbo’s shirt and was almost surprised that it comes apart in ribbons in his hands. Nevertheless, he finds himself burying his nose in the crook of Mumbo’s neck, determining it to be the strongest source of the scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He inhaled deeply. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Gods.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being this close, trying to drown himself in Mumbo’s scent, Ren only had one thing running through his mind. He wants Mumbo, he wants to fuck Mumbo, bury himself up to the hilt, and pump him </span>
  <b>full </b>
  <span>of cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Mumbo shudder and he thinks that he might’ve accidentally said that out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked at the spot tentatively, thrilled at the low purr that came from the redstoner’s throat. He left a trail of kisses and nips at the expanse, gauging Mumbo’s reactions from light sighs to sharp gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels hands on his bare skin and realizes that Mumbo’s been busy, unbuttoning his shirt and releasing the clasps of his suspenders, it looks like the redstoner was halfway done with his trousers before he noticed, his erection peeking over the band of his briefs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of it grants him a moment of clarity and he scrambles towards his pack, searching for that special bottle of lube he commissioned Stress for. He always carried it in case of emergencies and boy this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. It emphasized </span>
  <em>
    <span>elasticity </span>
  </em>
  <span>and with how things are going he’s pretty sure Mumbo’s gonna… need it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns back to the redstoner, only to be greeted by the sight of the back of Mumbo’s neck, the tiny peek of shoulders, how his shirt, tattered as it is barely clung on his frame. He was on his knees fiddling with his belt in the ever pressing bid to lose his clothes. The sleek black and gold tail was lazily flicking about, calling out to Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he answered, wrapped his fingers around the lithe appendage, and pulled Mumbo flush against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shiver that rocked through the redstoner’s body might have something to do with the erection pressed firmly on his ass, one part for relief and another a fucking promise of what’s to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Ren basically towered over Mumbo, the aches in his limbs and muscles have finally subsided. Sadly, his own shirt wasn’t doing any better, and his trousers were barely clinging onto him for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps Mumbo in a hug and was absolutely baffled at how small the redstoner felt in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Mumbo whimpered, wiggling his hips against the impressive warmth on his ass. Ren’s nose was buried by his neck again and every shaky breath just made him tremble with anticipation, thoughts filled with Ren and his intoxicating</span> <span>scent. He was so painfully hard, precum soaking the front of his trousers.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren </span>
  <b>
    <em>please</em>
  </b>
  <span>” he begged, far too out of it for shame or hesitation. Ren growled, low and sultry, before catching himself and clearing his throat with a sheepish laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- believe me, I need to at least… </span>
  <em>
    <span>prepare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you dude” he reached for the forgotten bottle of lube, before placing it at arm’s length. He took another deep breath to congratulate himself on not completely losing control just then, only to blush as Mumbo’s scent once again assaulted his senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s hands fumble with Mumbo’s belt before his trousers get the same fate as the rest of his clothes. He gently guides the redstoner down on all fours, hands lingering a bit too long on the sides for comfort. Mumbo’s torso fell farther than he expected and he gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo was… presenting himself, looking back at Ren over his shoulder, tail coyly blocking his view to the important bits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep breaths Ren you can do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slathers his fingers in lube and prepares Mumbo with one hand while jerking himself off with the other, hitting two birds with one slippery, lube-covered stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo mewled, pushing up against his fingers with a fervor. His tail alternated between wrapping itself around Ren’s arm and softly bapping him on the chest as if asking him to hurry up and get it over with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren leaned over Mumbo, his form fully blanketing the redstoner and got right back to licking and nipping at his favorite spot, ears on high alert catching every delectable sound that poured out of Mumbo’s parted lips. If he wasn’t as out of it as he is, he’d probably be proud of his multitasking skills in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo found himself rambling nonsense as Ren made thorough work of stretching him open. It was mostly begging and Ren’s name, occasionally interrupted by sharp gasps whenever Ren added another finger or moans whenever he focused on that one spot that caused his vision to flash white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair he needed Ren inside him like, an hour ago and it both frustrated him and made his chest soar how slowly and thoughtfully Ren was taking things. Not to say he wasn’t tempted to take matters into his own hands and just ride Ren to completion though, but as he finally felt the fingers inside him withdraw he purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was it, Ren bit his lip as he lined himself up with Mumbo’s entrance, barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>holding himself back. He pours more lube, hoping that it works (he trusts Stress though so he’s sure that it will) and that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thrusts forward with a quiet groan, feeling Mumbo’s heat envelop the tip of his dick.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Oh… </span></em><b><em>oh</em></b> <span>Mumbo gasped. </span><em><span>That’s why.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Inch by inch Ren pushed through, pausing whenever Mumbo whimpered. It was understandably slow-going and he could feel himself tense up, fighting the urge to just take what he wants. But Ren </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>plenty of practice, and shutting up the loud, selfish part of his brain was easy as pumpkin pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the moment he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>got to where he wanted, where he’s supposed to pause for a bit to let the redstoner adjust, well it was honestly pretty difficult. He trembled, gripping Mumbo’s hips hard enough to bruise.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Oh fuck</span></em><span>.</span> <span>Mumbo took short gasping breaths. </span><em><span>Oh. </span></em><b><em>Fuck</em></b><em><span>. </span></em><span>Suppose he should’ve seen it coming, given Rendog’s current… size. But as unexpected it is, it was definitely not unwelcomed if his leaking erection has anything to say about it. He feels the discomfort ebb away faster than he thought it would and he couldn’t help but moan as he felt the need for friction rear its ugly, impatient head.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Ren” he panted, pushing back a tiny bit. He hears a low growl and was honestly surprised to find that, instead of fear, the low vibration flooded him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Ren pull back slowly, the drag to his sensitive insides making him lightheaded. He tried pushing back again, only to be stopped by the powerful grip around his waist. Another growl, far deeper and a touch more threatening than the last, rumbled right by his ears. It made his knees weak as bolts of excitement shot up his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren simultaneously pulled him close and snapped his own hips forward, burying himself deep, deeper still as Mumbo’s sharp moan urged him to do it again and again, slowly but surely picking up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo let out a choked sob at the pure concentrated pleasure every thrust delivered. Ren’s sheer size had effectively put a stop to his thought process and the brutal pace had drowned him in suffocating bliss. He could barely talk, much less breathe as Ren relentlessly pounded into him, seemingly determined to rearrange his insides. He wrapped a hand around his erection desperately pumping along as he felt his pleasure mount.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren groaned, Mumbo’s scent has become sweeter and more potent than earlier. He sank his teeth into the redstoner’s shoulder on instinct, feeling his self control slipping with every second that passed. With a lewd pop, he hilts himself into Mumbo, making the redstoner arch his back, moaning Ren’s name as he cums, spilling into the jungle floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren licked his lips, his desire to see… to see more of Mumbo, pushing through the thick fog of arousal in his brain and letting his need take a back seat. He carefully extracted himself, much to the dismay of the panting redstoner beneath him, and managed to slip his hands underneath Mumbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spots the fairly intact suit jacket discarded earlier and he gently scoots Mumbo to it, this time making it so the redstoner was lying on his back. He inhaled shakily, not at all prepared at how the simple look in Mumbo’s eyes made his blood boil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still panting, red from head to toe, irises blown wide almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looked at Ren with a mix of bliss and longing. He was still coming down from his high but there was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted. Holding Ren’s gaze, Mumbo bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren watched with rapt attention as Mumbo languidly ran his hands down his chest, passing over hardened sensitive nubs, over his abdomen, lingering on his already recovering dick. There was a beat of hesitation as he made sure Ren had his eyes on him, then, with a quiet moan, he buried two fingers inside himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ren. Fucking. Snaps</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound Mumbo made as Ren just about folded him and half and slammed back in can only be described as a combination of a hiccup and a wail. He’s basically melted at this point, vaguely aware of the echoing slaps of skin on skin through the hazy fog of ecstasy he was drowning in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s got him by the hips, raised and fully supported for the optimal fucking angle. Dude’s fucking into him with a vengeance, more focused in chasing his own pleasure than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Mumbo minded, panting, moaning, all noises pouring out of his mouth interrupted by every soul shattering impact. Every thrust brought stars to his vision and he could feel himself rapidly nearing that edge again. He clawed at the dirt above his head trying to find something to hold on to as Ren picked up the pace even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snarl, Ren buries himself up to the hilt and holds Mumbo close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo wasn’t far behind and as Ren swelled inside him, filling him thoroughly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly so, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cums again with a startled yell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat ears and tail disappear with a comical puff of smoke.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ren panted, slowly piecing himself back bit by bit. His form was still holding strong and that’s kind of a good thing and a bad thing all rolled into one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good because supporting Mumbo, who was on the verge of passing out below him, still twitching as the last dregs of his orgasm left him, was easier with the added strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad because well, as it stands, they’re gonna be… tied together for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, pressing a little kiss on Mumbo’s forehead as he felt the redstoner stir, blinking up at him blurrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Ren?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey dude” Ren grins sheepishly, thinking about how best to explain their current situation. Mumbo huffs as he brings his arms around Ren’s neck, pulling him closer with a little contented smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“thank you” the redstoner sighs, making Ren blush fiercely. He clears his throat to hopefully drive the bashfulness away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“we might be ah… </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a bit” he grimaced. He tried to shift his position to something a bit more comfortable, freezing in concern as he heard Mumbo gasp beneath him. “You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“uh huh yep definitely” this time it was Mumbo’s turn to blush, voice taking on that higher pitch of embarrassment as he tried not to think about how Ren is still so… very </span>
  <b>noticeably </b>
  <span>inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a wistful sigh and the rustling of leaves as a familiar (and predictable) voice floated from a bit of a ways away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"y'know Mumbo, when I asked you why you look like you've been attacked by a pack of wolves after sex I didn't know you'd take it as a challenge"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sat up with a start, definitely missing how Mumbo subtly arched his back at his sudden movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-man! What-?” The shock of seeing Grian lounging on a nearby tree stump, seemingly having watched the whole thing, only doubled as Iskall strode towards them with a blanket tucked under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t quiet” Iskall shrugs. “I’d be more surprised if there was someone in the jungle who </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>hear you two”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren spluttered, trying to come up with some sort of reply to that revelation while Mumbo casually tried to sit up, the fatigue in his limbs and current angle making it surprisingly difficult to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a bit of assistance from the swede, Mumbo finally got to sit up on Ren’s lap, arms returning to the usual place around his neck. Grian swooped in to grab the suit jacket crumpled up on the floor, leaving the tattered remains of the rest of the redstoner’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Ren was pretty sure that forty percent of the scraps came from his similarly tattered outfit, the knowledge that it was mostly his claws that did the shredding still made guilt creep up his neck… or is that Mumbo’s shaky breaths?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought gets interrupted by Iskall draping the blanket around their shoulders, making a little knot to tie the ends together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys ok with going to the Omega Tree of Doom? It’s definitely more furnished than… some other mansions” He asked, casting a playful little side eye towards the nearby builder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey!” Grian scoffed as Iskall demonstrated his famous laugh. Ren shrugged, hands absentmindedly searching for the perfect hold to support Mumbo, accidentally copping a feel in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- err I can make it. My base might be a bit too small for us right now” He chuckled sheepishly, Iskall nodded then paused, getting a better look at the situation in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“uhh… can you stand Ren?” he asked, holding out a hand to help if needed. Ren gratefully took it, holding Mumbo close with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian ended up needing to help as well and with a tug and some exertion, Ren got to stand, towering over them unsteadily as he tried to find his footing. The moment he felt stable enough to stand on his own, he fixed his hold on Mumbo making sure to properly support the redstoner in his arms. There was a pause and a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you feel... lighter than I remember my dude” he hummed, making Mumbo groan into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you Mumbo” Iskall sticks his tongue out, giggling as Mumbo rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They start the trek towards the tree with Iskall leading the way to clear the path and Grian at the rear… doing Grian things and making sure that Mumbo was doing okay. It’s technically just a couple minutes walk but for Ren, it felt like hours, every step had him sweating as gravity and the natural cadence of his steps had Mumbo subtly bobbing up and down underneath the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren chokes on his spit as he feels Mumbo clench around him, quiet moans delivered directly into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh, they’re back” Grian hummed. Ren craned his neck, trying to see what the builder was referring to. He caught a glimpse of black and gold and saw the tail poke out from under the blanket. Mumbo’s grip around him tightens even further, soft panting now accompanied the moans. He purred as Grian scratched behind his ear, a pleased little smile on the builder’s mischievous face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>G-Grian</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doc </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>say it took them a couple of tries” he added, Ren shivered as the familiar scent rose around him, feeling heat pooling back at his abdomen. He felt a strong arm wrap around his lower back for support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“c’mon Ren, we’ll help you out” Iskall grinned, Grian popped up beside him with a knowing look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“who knows, maybe this time you wouldn’t need to hold yourself back as much~” he sang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren gulped as the mere thought threatened to wrench his self control away from him once again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo groaned, waking up to a tangle of limbs under a soft blanket. He was feeling particularly sore all over but surprisingly clean. A quick glance on the visible expanse of his skin revealed an amazing amount of marks that it almost made him blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It does look like he was attacked by a pack of wolves huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up to his head to find the cat ears gone and he sighed gratefully, glad that that was over and done with. He sat up in the bed to try to determine where he was exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the sheer amount of oak wood alone, it wasn’t hard to recognize Iskall’s tree. They seem to be in a cozy makeshift bedroom in one of the many cubby holes carved into the trunk. They were lying on an impressive amount of beds pushed together, presumably to support Ren’s prior size.</span>
</p>
<p>O<span>n his right, Grian was curled tightly around him, the arms around his waist not planning on letting go. Ren, who was thankfully back to his normal size, was basically sleeping on top of Iskall, both of them snoring softly by his left. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Aw cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs a hand through Grian’s sandy blond hair to see if there was a chance that his grip was going to loosen anytime soon. He needed to use the bathroom and he’s hoping he wouldn’t need to wake the builder up… or bring the sleeping hermit to the bathroom with him, which, to be honest, isn’t gonna be the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a yawn coming and covered his mouth, hoping it was quiet enough not to wake anyone, but he saw Ren’s ears twitch, followed soon by a pair of eyes groggily blinking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mumbo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey Ren, good morning” Mumbo cleared his throat, surprised at how shot his voice was. Ren shook himself awake and immediately knit his eyebrows together in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you okay my dude?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“well, the ears and tail are finally gone so I’m just chuffed”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“n-no I mean, your… body?” Ren flushed red as his voice puttered out by the end. Mumbo laughs quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been better” he grins, Ren whined sadly “But! I’ve also been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like a subtle jab at someone but Ren was far too relieved to dig deeper. Mumbo ran a hand through his hair, making sure to get a couple of scratches behind his ear. He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the pets far too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve said it already but thank you” Mumbo added “I’d probably still be stuck up that tree if it wasn’t for you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t mention it dude, I’m always around to help”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause as they both just enjoyed each other’s presence until a low growl coming from Ren’s stomach disrupted the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you wanna ransack Iskall’s kitchen for breakfast?” Mumbo beamed. Ren’s tail wagged as he sat up quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“heck yeah dude!” He stood, naked as the day he was born, and impatiently waited for Mumbo to do the same.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“where are my… clothes?” he hummed, realization dawned as he remembered what exactly happened the night before “ah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll uhh… I’ll pay for them” Ren mumbled shyly. Mumbo shrugged laughing softly as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“eh… well, It happens”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one has so many revisions I was tempted to send it to my thesis professor for proof reading. Also I mightbe a touch sleep deprived so- oml it really is like those thesis days dklnfourgnv.</p>
<p>ANYWAYS. That was... a journey and a half. The prompt was like, actually fun but when it came to writing it it felt like I was trying to simultaneously solve 5 puzzles at once. So gonna have to restructure a bit. Next spicyfic I write with the two chapter format won't have more than a week between them... you lot have my word (≧▽≦)</p>
<p>Next thing I post though might be the mac n cheese au, then maybe a garden bed, and then the mumdoc butler job? Honestly I should probably hunker down and work on the backlog of requests I have lol (currently not taking any until I finish at least 3 of em though)</p>
<p>okay alright I'm gonna take a nap, I'll review this again when I wake up (*´ω｀*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>